The MAYO PROTEIN CORE (MPC) was integrated as a shared resource of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center in 1992, and since that time the core has experienced a rapid growth and continued expansion of its services by Cancer Center members. The facility has supported a broad diversity of projects related to cancer research, and has thus served in an indispensable capacity to members of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center. The user base of this resource has steadily increased from 21 center members in 1991, to 47 members in 1997. The seven full-time staff of the resource provide a broad range of services related to protein analysis, synthesis and isolation to members in both basic and clinical sciences. The current services provided to Cancer Center members are: (1) N-terminal protein sequencing; (2) C-terminal protein sequencing by an alkylated-thiohydantoin chemistry; (3) Protein digestion and peptide separation by capillary liquid chromatography (cLC); (4) Quantitative and qualitative amino and analysis; (5) Solid phase peptide synthesis by Fmoc methods; (6) Production of peptide/protein specific immunogens on KLH/BSA carriers; (7) Protein/peptide purification by reverse phase HPLC and FPLC, and (8) Computer analysis of protein sequences for synthetic peptide design. The resource will also be offering the following new services to Cancer Center members comprising; (9) Two dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (2-D PAGE); (10) Chemical synthesis of large polypeptides and small synthetic proteins; (11) Peptide nucleic acid (PNA) synthesis, and (12) Computational chemistry and molecular modeling of proteins and polypeptides.